


99 Day Smut Challenge - Haikyuu

by CozieCoffee



Category: haikyuu
Genre: Aftercare, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Bath Sex, Birthday Sex, Blindfolds, Blood Kink, Bondage, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Boundaries, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Boys in Skirts, Break Up, Breathplay, Bus Sex, Butt Plugs, Camping, Car Sex, Casual Sex, Caught, Christmas, Cock Piercing, Cock Rings, Cock Slapping, Cock Slut, Cock Tease, Cock Warming, Cock Worship, Comfort Sex, Consensual But Not Safe Or Sane, Consensual Non-Consent, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Dehumanization, Dirty Talk, Dominance, Double Anal Penetration, Double Oral Penetration, Double Penetration, Double Penetration in One Hole, Double Penetration in Two Holes, Double Vaginal Penetration, Drunk Sex, Drunken Confessions, Drunken Flirting, Drunken Kissing, Dry Humping, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Extremely Dubious Consent, Face Slapping, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, First Kiss, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Forced, Forced Bonding, Forced Feminization, Forced Orgasm, Gags, Gangbang, Gay Sex, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Guilt, Gun Kink, Hair-pulling, Hand & Finger Kink, Hate Sex, Humiliation, I Love You, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Injury, Injury Recovery, Kissing, Knifeplay, Large Cock, Late at Night, Licking, Lingerie, Locker Room, Love Bites, Manhandling, Marking, Masochism, Master/Pet, Master/Slave, Masturbation, Mating Bites, Mind Manipulation, Mindfuck, Mirror Sex, Mommy Issues, Morning After, Morning Cuddles, Morning Sex, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Mutual Pining, Neck Kissing, No Aftercare, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Oral Sex, Non-Consensual Touching, Not Safe Sane and Consensual, Objectification, Omorashi, One Night Stands, One Shot Collection, Oral Fixation, Oral Knotting, Oral Sex, Pegging, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Quickies, Rape, Rape Aftermath, Rape Roleplay, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reconciliation Sex, Restraints, Rimming, Roleplay, Romance, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safeword Use, Safewords, Scent Marking, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Sex Toys, Sexting, Sexual Roleplay, Shower Sex, Size Difference, Skirts, Skype, Spanking, Spit Kink, Spitroasting, Submission, Sugar Daddy, Swimming, Swimming Pools, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Teaching, Teasing, Temperature Play, Thighs, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threesome, Top Bokuto Koutarou, Top Yamaguchi Tadashi, Underage Rape/Non-con, Underage Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla, Verbal Humiliation, Wall Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29890185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CozieCoffee/pseuds/CozieCoffee
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 14
Kudos: 37





	1. Chapter 1

This is my 99 Day Smut Challenge: Haikyuu Edition!

I probably wont update this on a daily basis because I'm the king of procrastination and I also have classes, but I'll keep it up as much as possible.

Feel free to request any specific ships for any chapters!  
No x reader but I'll write anything with character x character ships!

1\. Kissing (Bokuaka)✅  
2\. Caught Masturbating (Tsukiyama)✅  
3\. Discovering Boundries  
4\. On The Sofa  
5\. Mutual Masturbation  
6\. Fingering  
7\. Oral Sex  
8\. Guilt  
9\. Romantic Evening  
10\. First Time  
11\. Blindfolds  
12\. Degradation  
13\. "First To Come Loses"  
14\. Cock Ring  
15\. Dry Humping (Iwaoi)  
16\. Teasing  
17\. Opposite Sex Change  
18\. Almost Caught  
19\. Make Up Sex  
20\. Nightclubbing  
21\. Spanking  
22\. Dirty Talk  
23\. Rimming  
24\. Showing/Teaching  
25\. Lingerie (Bokuaka)  
26\. Inappropriate Location  
27\. Gags  
28\. In The Bath  
29\. In The Shower  
30\. Roleplay  
31\. Sexting  
32\. Skype Sex (Kuroyaku)  
33\. Morning Sex  
34\. Omorashi  
35\. Gangbang  
36\. Against The Wall  
37\. Masochism  
38\. A/B/O  
39\. CNC  
40\. Cross-Dressing  
41\. Cockwarming  
42\. Double Penetration (Bokuakakuro)  
43\. Blood/Knife Kink  
44\. Casual Sex  
45\. Mind Break  
46\. Daddy Kink (Kuroaka)  
47\. Bondage  
48\. I Love You  
49\. Face Sitting  
50\. Gun Kink  
51\. Locker Room  
52\. Master/Slave  
53\. Mirror  
54\. Oral Fixation  
55\. Public Toilet Sex  
56\. Mommy Kink  
57\. Edging  
58\. Use Of Safeword  
59\. Break Up Sex  
60\. Breath Play  
61\. Domination  
62\. Comfort Sex  
63\. Actually Caught  
64\. Licking  
65\. Hate Sex  
66\. Camping  
67\. Threesome  
68\. Filming Themselves  
69\. Accidental Recording  
70\. After An Injury  
71\. Hot And Cold Play  
72\. No Foreplay  
73\. Spit Kink  
74\. Swimming Pool  
75\. Interrupted  
76\. Thigh Riding  
77\. Vanilla Sex  
78\. Birthday Sex  
79\. Bite Marks  
80\. Size Difference (Kuroyaku)  
81\. Drunk  
82\. Humiliation Kink  
83\. Quickies  
84\. Needy, Clingy Sex (Sakuatsu)  
85\. Midnight Sex  
86\. Rough Sex  
87\. Pure Pleasure  
88\. Car Sex  
89\. On A Bus  
90\. Hair Pulling  
91\. Wedding Night  
92\. By The Fire  
93\. Christmas  
94\. Pegging  
95\. Plugs  
96\. Non-Consensual (Bokuaka)  
97\. Pet Play  
98\. Restrained Sex (Bokuaka)  
99\. Aftercare


	2. 1. Kissing (Bokuaka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I finished this and then it fucking deleted itself and I'm pissed.  
> Fun times  
> So yeah. It's kinda short. I was too mad too write it all out again so I shortened it significantly.
> 
> Just some softness to start us off.

Light broke through the small gap in the curtains as the sun began to rise, a yellow glow glazing over the two lovers' skin. 

Akaashi started to stir as the room continued to brighten up to, squinting as he opened his eyes, trying to adjust to the brightness. He slowly moved his head to the side, his gaze landing on his sleeping husband who was laying peacefully next to him, a small smile making its way onto his face.

The shorter man shuffled closer to him and sat up slightly, admiring Bokuto's beautiful face. He felt like the luckiest man alive. He got to wake up next to him every single morning, and even when Bokuto was away travelling for games, he was always woken up by an overly excited Bokuto calling him. As much as being woken up annoyed him, he could never be mad at him. 

Bokuto began to wake up and his eyes peered open, and smiled when he saw Akaashi above him. "Morning 'kaashi", he muttered and leant up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. "Morning Bokuto-san", the other responded. "Did I ever tell you how pretty you are in the morning?", Bokuto asked, earning a giggle from Akaashi. "Yes, every single morning".

Bokuto flipped them over that he was hovering over Akaashi and began leaving kisses all over his face. "I", kiss, "Love", kiss, "you", kiss, "so", kiss, "goddamn", kiss, "much", kiss, "baby", kiss, "owl".

Akaashi smiled and kissed his cheek. "I love you too, 'Bo", he replied. Bokuto pulled away and climbed out of bed, leaving Akaashi confused until he walked around to the other side of the bed and picked up Akaashi bridal style.

The raven haired male raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, Bokuto?", he asked. "Princes need to be treated with the utmost respect and deserve to be carried everywhere. Therefore, I'm just giving you exactly what you deserve". 

Akaashi's cheeks dusted over with a light shade of pink and buried his face in the crook of the other's neck. "Aw, is my prince embarrassed?~", Bokuto teased and kissed his head. "So adorable".

Bokuto placed Akaashi on the couch and grabbed the fluffy blanket that was hanging over the back of the sofa and wrapped Akaashi up like a burrito. "Now! I'm gonna make you breakfast!", Bokuto exclaimed and began to walk away to the kitchen but Akaashi grabbed his hand before he could go any further. 

"Bokuto, you know you'll end up burning the house down, just stay here and cuddle me, I'm not even hungry right now", the raven haired male stated and chuckled. Bokuto pouted but nodded and flopped onto the sofa with him, pulling the smaller male into his arms. 

"I love you so much", he whispered and kissed his forehead. "I'm so lucky that you're mine".


	3. 2. Caught Masturbating (Tsukiyama)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bottom Tsuki for the soul 😌

Yamaguchi was getting impatient. Tsuki had promised to meet up with him but here he was, sitting alone in a cafe, waiting. He'd been waiting for about an hour now and he was almost at his limit. The amount of times this had happened in the past month alone was ridiculous and it was starting to piss him off. And we all know, pissing off Yamaguchi is not an easy thing to do.

He took a final sip of his tea before placing the cup back down on the table and standing up, storming out of the cafe, beginning to make his way to Tsukishima's house. If Tsuki wasn't gonna come to him, he was going to have to go to Tsuki. 

He soon arrived outside of the blonde Male's house and knocked on the door. He stood there for a few minutes, waiting for the door to be opened but it didnt look like that was going to happen anytime soon. Yamaguchi let out a shaky breath. As pissed off as he was, part of him was also just worried. Worried that maybe he'd done something to annoy Tsuki, worried that Tsuki was deliberately avoiding him, worried that maybe something bad had happened to Tsuki.

Yamaguchi sighed and took the spare key that was underneath the doormat and unlocked the door, entering as quietly as he could before gently shutting the door behind him. He soon heard some strange noises coming from upstairs and raised an eyebrow, beginning to make his way upstairs. When the noises began to sound more clear and easier to make out, a blush made it's way onto Yamaguchi's face. The noises were moans, specifically his name being moaned. And it was coming from Tsukishima's room. 

The door was open slightly so he decided to peak inside of the room, his eyes widening when he finally did. Tsuki was laying face down on the bed, fucking himself open on his fingers and rutting against a pillow. It took a few moments of Yamaguchi watching the scene in front of him for him to completely register what was happening. But once he did, he couldn't help but smirk.

Yamaguchi pushed the door open completely, stepping inside. Tsuki jumped and scrambled for a blanket to cover himself but Yamaguchi snatched it from him. "W-what the fuck, Tadashi?!", Tsukishima yelled, resulting to covering what he could with the pillow that he had previously getting himself off on.

"I don't think you should be the one who gets to say 'what the fuck' here. I wasn't the one who was moaning out my best friend's name while getting myself off, was I?", Yamaguchi teased. Tsukishima's eyes widened and he ran his hand through his hair. "Shit....shit shit shit..., I-...... I'm sorry....", he muttered, letting out a shaky breath as he tucked his knees up to his chest. Yamaguchi shook his head, wrapped the blanket around Tsuki and sat down next to him. "Tsuki, it's okay. I'm not mad", Yamaguchi reassured him, tsuki raising an eyebrow in response, confused.

Yamaguchi wrapped his arms around the other and held him close. "I love you, Tsuki. And as much as I'm mad at you for bailing on us hanging out, I can punish you later. Right now, your too pretty to pass up the chance to make you feel good", Yamaguchi said softly and pulled the blanket and the pillow away from him.

Tsukishima's face turned bright red and only continued to get redder as Yamaguchi placed him on his back. "Can you spread your legs for me, Sweetie?", he asked and Tsuki quickly, albeit shyly, obliged. "I'm not going to fuck you yet, I'll save that for a more special time". Yamaguchi smiled as he watch Tsuki squirm underneath him and slowly pressed two fingers into the blonde's entrance. "A-ah!", Tsuki moaned softly. "Think you can come just like this? Just from my fingers?", The shorter male asked, earning a eager nod from the other.

Yamaguchi began thrusting his fingers in and out of Tsukishima, the other quickly being reduced to a moaning mess, moving his hips in motion with Yamaguchi's fingers. "You look so pretty like this, my pretty baby, doing so well for me", Yams praised, Tsuki moaning loudly at the praise, "Yams... I'm close".

Tadashi smiled and thrusted his fingers as fast as he could. "You've been a good boy. Go ahead, sweetie". As if on command, Tsuki came, cum spilling onto his stomach. Yamaguchi pulled his fingers out and licked them clean while Tsuki just lay there panting. "Of all people, I never thought you'd be a bottom", Yamaguchi commented, earning an eye roll from the other. "Shut up...", Tsukishima muttered and grabbed Yamaguchi by the shoulders, pulling him down to the bed to lay with him. 

Yamaguchi smiled and wrapped his arms tightly around Tsukishima, holding him close to his chest. "Don't you wanna get cleaned up and get dressed?", he asked as he ran his fingers through the blonde's hair. Tsukishima shook his head. "Later...", he murmured tiredly, burying his face in Yamaguchi's shirt. "I love you too by the way...", he added before falling asleep, Yamaguchi following soon after.


End file.
